Twilight Sparkle
Current Background Twilight Sparkle moved to Ponyville from Canterlot at the request of Princess Celestia to study friendship. Her studies have led her on many adventures, including the discovery that she and her closest friends represent the Elements of Harmony. She herself is its sixth element, Magic. This is displayed by her high magical prowess. Twlight Sparkle lives in a library with her dragon baby assistant, Spike. She obtained her cutie mark by hatching his egg when she was younger, and it was this act that obtained her position as Princess Celestia's student. In the roleplay, Twilight is way out of her element, having been confused by the presence of non-ponies from the get-go. Introduced late in the second arc, she travels with a small band and currently is at the Amagi Inn in Inaba. She is unaware of her situation, but seems to think that this world follows Equestrian logic, regardless of whether it is true or not. Personality A regular bookworm, Twilight Sparkle is very much a neat freak. She has to have everything double and triple checked. Something she doesn't understand, she will spend hour after hour studying in her books or observing even from a distance. However, she is prone to frustration the longer she studies. She is fairly protective of her friends and is a major worrywart. When Twilight simply cannot take it anymore, she can get red hot and explode in flames. However, after she did this, she was somewhat fatigued. She had worn herself out from her own worries and concerns. She has also been shown to lose her mind a little from time to time too, especially when her concerns get the best of her. Abilities Unicorn Pony: As a unicorn, she is capable of utilizing magic, something exclusive to her race of pony. There are some very specific conditions to these spells, listed below: *Spells are known to backfire. *She needs line of sight to cast and undo. *The more she performs a spell, the less strain it places on the pony. *She can gradually learn new spells over time with study (has a signed magic compendium she carries called Spells, Spooks, and Spectres, the third edition). *On a limited basis, she can copy new spells from others. Element of Magic: As one of the Elements of Harmony, she gains the ability to fight with a magical rainbow as long as all of the other elements are working with her. She is the sixth element, and represents magic and how the effects harmony has on others seems magical. Combat In a fight, Twilight Sparkle is unlikely to jump into the fray without first attempting to pacify the situation somehow. If words won't work, she will attempt to find a way to use her spells against foes she feels she stands some chance against. Against larger, more powerful enemies, however, she is prone to feint and run. However, if her friends are in danger, she'll do whatever it takes to make sure they get out first. Here are the spells she's already familiar with: Number 16: Makes a small breeze. She utilizes it to make the wind blow through river reeds and make a melody. Number 25: Grows facial hair on others. Come to Life Spell: Brings life to inanimate objects. Unnamed #1: Makes cutie marks appear on a blank flank. Unnamed #2: Transfiguration spells of varying types. One makes rocks turn into formal attire. Another allows an apple to become a cart and mice to become horses. Unnamed #3: Allows others to walk on clouds. Unnamed #4: Allows others to obtain temporary wings using dewdrops and gossamer. Unnamed #5: Detects precious gems. Taught to her by Rarity. Unnamed #6: Hatching a dragon from its egg. Memory: Shares memories and removes a chaotic corruption. Does not work on everyone and Twlight must know of the memories or experienced them herself in order for it to work. Want it, Need it: Makes an object wanted by anyone who lays eyes on it. Category:Character Category:My Little Pony: FiM Category:Female Category:Cartoon Category:IceEnchantress09